


Untamed Passion

by BlueEyedMrsBaelish



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Adult Content, Bedroom Sex, Canon - Book, Canon Continuation, Consensual Underage Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Older Man/Younger Woman, One Shot, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 06:57:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2141418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueEyedMrsBaelish/pseuds/BlueEyedMrsBaelish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Jorah had kissed her, Daenerys felt something stirring inside of her that she hadn't felt since Drogo: lust. Lust for her bear. Takes place a few days after the kiss on the ship in ASoS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untamed Passion

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of the first fics I ever wrote (about two years ago) and I wanted to share it just because. Feel free to leave comments/feedback!

Daenerys shivers. The evening air was chilly; colder than usual. She looks up at the ceiling, sighing, as she pulls the covers up to her chin. Her mind is full tonight.

 

I wonder what Jorah is doing right now...

 

She shakes her head. Dany, what is with you?? For days, all she’s been able to think about is Ser Jorah. The way he kissed her, the feeling of his hands roaming her back, the fire in his eyes after the kiss ended... She had broken off the kiss and yelled at him, but the moment hadn’t left her mind. Even when Irri had helped her ease some of the tension, it wasn’t the same. She NEEDS Jorah.

 

Dany tosses a bit, sighing. She can feel Irri next to her, slightly stirring. She lightly shakes her awake.

 

“Irri!” She whispers as Irri turns to look at her through half open eyelids. “Run and fetch me Ser Jorah. Tell him I need to see him in my quarters immediately. And take Jhiqui with you. When he’s here, leave us alone.”

 

Irri nods and goes over to Jhiqui, both dressing before they depart. Dany takes a deep breath, the wetness between her legs already starting. It had been so long since she had made love to a man- and the Khal had been her first and only. She had felt Jorah harden against her leg during the kiss, and so many times had she wondered what that would feel like inside her. She giggles, half excited, half nervously. She wraps herself in a thin robe and sits on the edge of her bed, a small smile creeping on her face as she hears Jorah enter.

 

“My queen.” Ser Jorah bows, his eyes searching her body quickly before they meet hers. “Is something wrong?”

 

Daenerys smiles and walks over to him, putting her hands on his shoulders and looking up into his eyes. He raises an eyebrow, his eyes searching hers. She places a finger on his lips before leaning up and kissing him. He tenses up, but slowly relaxes as she deepens the kiss. His hands go immediately to her waist as he pulls her against him, his tongue entering her mouth as he kisses her with more passion than she thought imaginable. When she breaks the kiss, he looks at her, panting. “Khaleesi-”

 

“Shh. No words.” She smiles as she backs up, slowly removing the robe and letting it fall to the floor. His eyes search her body hungrily, and she blushes slightly when she sees his erection rising through his pants. She walks over to him, moving her hands down his chest and under his shirt, helping him remove it as he stares at her. She leans up and kisses him again, this time deeper than before.

 

Jorah picks her up and places her on the bed, kissing her with a heavy passion. He breaks the kiss, kissing down her neck to each of her breasts, teasing each nipple with his tongue before sucking deeply on them, one at a time. She moans, feeling herself become even more wet. He begins kissing down her stomach, his hands feeling every part of her. As he kisses her sweet spot, she bites her lip, grabbing his hair and gasping as she feels his tongue inside her. She moans as he works on her, her hands guiding his head. When he hits her sweet spot, she cries out suddenly, her release dripping down his chin. He looks up at her, a smile on his face she’s never seen before. She leans up and kisses him passionately, the taste of herself making her crave him even more.

 

Jorah stands up, his eyes never leaving hers as he takes off his pants. Dany looks down, her heart racing as she sees his manhood standing straight up- more than ever, she knew she wanted him inside her.

 

As he climbs onto the bed, she sits up and kisses him again, lightly, wrapping her arms around his neck and bringing him down on top of her. His hands travel down her body to her waist, holding onto her hips and he brings his erection down. He slightly rubs himself against her, watching her as she bites her lip, moaning lightly. He pulls her up, holding her as he slowly lowers her onto him, moaning as he fills her. She cries out, wrapping her arms around him and kissing his neck, the feeling of him slowly moving inside her causing her to shake. He slowly moves in and out of her, going in a bit deeper each time. Suddenly, he throws her on her back, entering her fully as she yells out in pleasure. He begins to pound into her, kissing her neck and feeling her with his hands. She moans louder with each thrust, her legs wrapped around his back, moving her hips in accordance with his. She can feel her inner muscles wrapping around him, her body shaking with pleasure.

 

Suddenly, Jorah moves up, taking himself out of her. Before Dany can say anything, he flips her onto her hands and knees, taking her by the hips and sliding himself into her again. She moans as he rides her, loving the way he feels inside of her body. She arches her back against him, getting him deeper inside her. He moves his hands down her back and to her breasts, playing with her nipples as he pumps himself inside of her, causing her to yell out loudly in pleasure. She suddenly feels herself release on him, screaming out, collapsing onto the bed. As if it set him off, she suddenly felt Jorah turn her on her back. Before he could finish, she sits up and takes him into her mouth, tasting him completely. He moans as he finishes inside her mouth, grabbing her hair and moving himself deeper. She swallows every drop of him, licking her lips and collapsing next to him.

  
Jorah looks over, taking Dany into his arms as they both fall asleep, happier than either of them had been in a long time.


End file.
